


Guardian Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Behind You (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are worse things than finding out monsters exist.





	

Knowledge was a terrible burden.

The worst thing wasn't uncovering, after months of research, that shadow creatures inhabited the same sphere as what she'd believed to be the real world, creatures which lurked just out of vision's reach. The worst thing wasn't finding the mirrored means of revealing their true forms: spectral thin bodies, grasping limbs, and open, hungry mouths. It wasn't learning that each human had their own follower, a silent, personal spectator from birth.

No.

The worst thing was discovering her shadow had fallen in love with her, and had already killed everyone it saw as its rival.


End file.
